herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cancer
Cancer is a recurring character in the Mega Man Star Force ''series. He is a FM-ian based on the constellation Cancer, the crab. He is partnered to Claud Pincer and the two can wave change into Cancer Bubble. He is a minor antagonist in the first ''Mega Man Star Force ''game, and in ''Mega Man Star Force 2. In addition, he is the secondary antagonist in the anime adaptation and a major supporting protagonist in Shooting Star Rockman Tribe. He was voiced by Richard Epcar in the English dub and voiced by Daiki Nakamura in the Japanese dub of the anime. Biography Mega Man Star Force In the first game, he appears as an optional boss. His host Claud Pincer also can be found in the Big Wave Battle Card Ship. Cancer is fought at AMAKEN. Mega Man Star Force 2 He once again appears as an optional boss. The only to fight Cancer is to talk to his host Claud, which appears on the Bunny Slopes ER at Grizzly Peak. Cancer's attack pattern his not changed since the first game. Mega Man Star Force (anime) In the anime, Cancer plays important role. In episode 17, after Cygnus defeat, Cancer becomes the leader of the FM-ians group; with the Andromeda Key (which was fake), Cancer tries to revive Andromeda. Cancer also becomes a fan of Sonia Sky. He and Lyra are the only two FM-ians to be spared by Gemini's deletion rampage to fill the real Andromeda Key in the last episodes of the first season. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe In the second season of the anime, he becomes Sonia's assistant, he would often attempts to help her deal with personal matters when she was gone. He became more of a comic relief, as he always tries to assist Sonia, but would failed humorously, and also fails badly when he is in battle. Powers And Abilities * Bubble Pop: Cancer Bubble floats to and fro across the rows, firing a bubble down each column. The bubbles can be destroyed with a single Buster shot, and if they connect, they induce the Bubble status. In Mega Man Star Force 2, Cancer Bubble also hides crabs in some of his bubbles, and if the bubble containing them is popped, the crab will rush down the column, dealing breaking damage. * Boomerang Cutter: Cancer Bubble stands at the back of the field and launches his claws at the player from the side, one at a time. The claws cannot be blocked. * Tidal Wave: Cancer Bubble will summon a large 3x2 tidal wave which must be blocked to avoid damage. This attack inflicts the Bubble status. Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Multi-beings Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Superheroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Loyal Category:Inconclusive